Crazy
by Akolitka
Summary: Bella od jedenastu lat przebywa w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Jej stan nie rokuje poprawy, a ona sama zaczyna się poddawać napierającej na jej umysł ciemności. Jedyną rzeczą jaka trzyma ją przy zdrowych zmysłach jest wspomienie dawnego snu. Pewnego dnia do szpitala w którym mieszka przybywa nowy lekarz - Edward Cullen. Czy będzie on w stanie jej pomóc?
1. Diagnoza

**Karta nr. 2753**

Imię i nazwisko:

_Isabella Marie „Bella" Swan_

Wiek:

_17 lat_

Płeć:

_Kobieta._

Wzrost:

_168 cm_

Masa ciała:

_57,5 kg_

Miejsce zamieszkania:

_Forks. Waszyngton._

Rodzina:

_Ojciec: Charlie Swan, ur. 1964; Forks, Waszyngton. Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Forks. Waszyngton._

_Matka: Renne Dwyer, ur.1968; Raven, Nevada. Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Jacksonville, Floryda._

_Brak rodzeństwa._

Rodzaj dolegliwości:

_Schizofrenia paranoidalna Typu A_

Czas trwania:

_Od 6 roku życia._

Historia choroby:

_W wieku 6 lat zaczęła widzieć przedmioty i ludzi, których nie dostrzegał nikt poza nią. Rok później zdiagnozowano u niej schizofrenię paranoidalną typu A. Przez następne dziewięć lat natężała się u niej anhedonia, występująca wraz ze skrajną apatią prowadzącą do wybuchów agresji – występujących naprzemiennie wraz z okresami całkowitego zobojętnienia. W tym czasie zaobserwowano spadek zdolności mowy, postępujące ubożenie języka i zanik mimiki. Pacjentka wykazuje brak chęci kontaktu z rodzicami, obojętnie reagując na dotyk i to, co się do niej mówi. Nie wykazuje chęci uczestniczenia w zajęciach terapeutycznych, aktywności fizycznej i umysłowej. Wskazana ostrożność w kontaktach z pacjentką. Może być agresywna. W razie kłopotów podać doraźnie leki anty-halucynogenne i uspokajające. Nie należy patrzyć jej w oczy, tudzież wypowiadać przy niej imion: „Edward" i „Alice". Nie zaleca się również prób nawiązywania z nią kontaktu._

Okoliczności, w jakich wystąpiły dolegliwości:

_Choroba ma podłoże genetyczne._

Przebieg choroby i ewolucja czasie choroby objawów:

_Stopniowy zanik mowy, anhedonia, apatia, zobojętnienie, nieuwaga, niechęć do wysiłku fizycznego._

Wystąpienie innych dolegliwości:

_Bulimia._

Podjęte próby leczenia:

_Żywienie dożylne. Flupentiksol, Haloperydol i Sertindol._

Środki finansowania pobytu:

_Ubezpieczenie zdrowotne, dotacje rządowe i środki od rodziców pacjentki._

Prawdopodobieństwo wyleczenia:

_0, 042%_


	2. W obcym kraju

**Rozdział I**

_Szaleństwo to niemożność przekazania swoich myśli. Trochę tak, jakbyś znalazła się w obcym kraju – widzisz wszystko, pojmujesz, co się wokół ciebie dzieje, ale nie potrafisz się porozumieć i uzyskać znikąd pomocy, bo nie mówisz językiem tubylców_.

Paulo Coelho, Weronika postanawia umrzeć

Nazywam się Bella, a raczej jak chcą tego moi lekarze: Isabella Marie Swan, mam 17 lat i od bardzo długiego czasu mieszkam w Szpitalu. Szpital w moim przypadku to eufemizm słowa więzienie... Chociaż w oknach nie ma krat nie można ich otworzyć, drzwi zamykane są tylko od strony korytarza, a jedyne rośliny, jakie znajdują się w zasięgu moich oczu to majestatyczne dęby w ogrodzie. Nasi lekarze – grupka przymilnych, ostrożnych postaci w białych kitlach z włosami (w przypadku kobiet i niektórych pielęgniarzy) związanymi w ciasny, nieruchomy kok, tak, aby żadne pasmo włosów nie wystawało. W końcu wszyscy jesteśmy wariatami... Wszyscy, nawet ci, którzy mają nas pilnować. Czasem udaje mi się podsłuchać, co mówią o mnie pielęgniarki – zazwyczaj nazywają mnie „dożywotką", – co w ich slangu ma oznaczać pacjenta, któremu nie będzie już dane wyjść poza mury Szpitala. Jest nas na oddziale trzy: ja, 2463 i 2843 – to numery porządkowe naszych kart i tak się do nas zwracają lekarze. Ja jestem przypadkiem szczególnym – nikt, od kiedy pamiętam nie powiedział do mnie ani słowa poza tym co jest niezbędną koniecznością. Jestem niebezpieczna, wie to niejedna z tych przymilnych pielęgniareczek która weszła mi w drogę w złym momencie... Zazwyczaj jestem w stanie rzeczowo i konkretnie myśleć, ale kiedy napiera Ciemność wychodzi ze mnie ta gorsza natura. Ciemność... Tak, jej nie jestem w stanie ignorować zupełnie jak gdyby miała klucz, który otwiera jej wszystkie zamki w moim umyśle. Kiedy ostatnim razem chciała mnie sobie podporządkować przez tydzień byłam w katatonii. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to głupio brzmi, nawet, gdy tylko o tym myślę, ale Ciemność jest coraz silniejsza, jej ataki coraz potężniejsze, a mój opór zbyt słaby bym mogła ją raz na dobre odepchnąć od siebie. Po każdym kolejnym jej ataku coraz dłużej przychodzi mi dojście do siebie... Jedyną rzeczą, jaka broni mnie przed popadnięciem w Ciemność jest sen... Nie byle, jaki, zwyczajny sen... Gdybym pokazała go wam w komputerze pewnie nie widzielibyście w nim nic niezwykłego, ot rojenia schizofrenicznej nastolatki... Zaczyna i kończy się w lesie, gęstym, zielonym, wilgotnym i żywym... Takim, jaki pamiętam z dzieciństwa... Wychodzę z niego, przebijając się przez nieznośnie mokre kępy paproci i niskich drzew, zza których widać coś błyszczącego w słońcu. To coś niczym Gwiazda Polarna kieruje mnie zawsze we właściwym kierunku – na idealnie okrągłą, otoczoną ze wszystkich stron lasem polanę. Trawa wyścielająca ziemię pełna jest kwiatów w dwóch kolorach – białych niczym śnieg stokrotek i niebiańsko niebieskich niezapominajek. Po chwili wszystko traci znaczenie i liczy się tylko lśniący w słońcu chłopak, jego wyścielana miliardami mikroskopijnych brylancików skóra, ciemnokasztanowe włosy i nieludzko blada skóra. Samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało mi ból, jak gdyby to niemal bolesne piękno niosło ze sobą śmierć dla patrzących... Dla jednego spojrzenia byłam gotowa oddać mu duszę, życie, ciało i krew czy czego by tam jeszcze zażądał. Nie poruszał się, przypominając marmurowy posąg dawno zapomnianego bóstwa. Po chwili chłopak rozchylił wargi i spomiędzy nich dobył się cichy syk, w ułamek sekundy później był już przy mnie głaszcząc moje włosy... Szepcze mi do ucha:

– Bello, och Bello...

Wtedy głośno nabrał powietrza i jego oczy ze złociście kajmakowych zamieniają się w czarne. Chłopak warknął gardłowo i odsunął się ode mnie chcąc lepiej ocenić swoje szanse na atak. Zrozumiałem, że to jedyna możliwość by uciec... W chwilę później na nowo przedzierałam się przez mokre zarośla krzycząc w niebogłosy:

– Edwardzie... Nie!

Złapał mnie przewracając, a jego ostre jak żyletki zęby wbiły się w moją szyję. I po raz kolejny obudziłam się związana pasami, nie będąca w stanie nawet zetrzeć sobie kilku kropli potu z czoła...


	3. Pierwszy dzień

_I ten, co z pręgą czerwoną na szyi,_

_Z czystością oczu już znieruchomiałych,_

_Czeka na święte Ręce, które tylu_

_Złoczyńcom drogę do Raju wskazały -_

_Też się doczeka, bowiem Pan nie gardzi_

_Płynącym z serca żalem doskonałym._

_Człowiek w purpurze, twardy rzecznik Prawa,_

_Dał mu łaskawie życia trzy tygodnie,_

_Krótkie tygodnie trzy, by swoją duszę_

_Zdołał do ładu doprowadzić godnie,_

_By mógł oczyścić z krwi najmniejszej plamki_

_Te ręce, które popełniły zbrodnię._

_Więc on własnymi najkrwawszymi łzami_

_Oczyścił ręce, które stal dzierżyły:_

_Krew się jedynie krwią wymazać daje,_

_A łzy są po to, by duszę leczyły_

_I by czerwone znamię Kainowe_

_W białe Chrystusa godło przemieniły._

Oskar Wilde_. Ballada o więzieniu w Reading_. Księga V

**Rozdział II**

**Znamię Kainowe**

Ten dzień, jak już wiele przed nim zaczął się od proroctwa Alice. Przepowiednie mojej siostry mają to do siebie, że czasem się nie sprawdzają, no i to, że wszyscy bezgranicznie im wierzą. Nie żeby ktokolwiek do tej pory się na nich zawiódł, dają nam one możliwość do wglądu w przyszłość, zapewniają nam płynność finansową, ostrzegają przed nadejściem nomadów i Volturi, pozwalają nam unikać słońca, oraz są niezbędne przy planowaniu przeprowadzki do nowych miejsc.

Ale tym razem Alice przesadziła, czy naprawdę była tak niemądra prosząc bym przyjął stanowisko zastępcy ordynatora szpitala psychiatrycznego w Seattle? Czego miałem szukać w tej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi placówce, na kogo czekać? Na swoją towarzyszkę? Po stu siedmiu latach życia zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do samotności i widok szczęścia moich rodziców i rodzeństwa nie wywołuje już u mnie zazdrości. Nawet sposób, w jaki Rose obnosi się z cielesnością w związku z Emmettem przestało mi przeszkadzać. Ze stroną formalną nie było kłopotów, nikt nie kwestionował mojego wykształcenia – kilkadziesiąt lat temu zrobiłem specjalność z psychiatrii klinicznej, chirurgii, kardiologii, stomatologii i kilku innych dziedzin medycyny. Poza tym jestem też z wykształcenia prawnikiem, geodetą, informatykiem, geografem, matematykiem, znawcą literatury i sztuki, muzykiem i biologiem. To wszystko mogłoby was zdziwić, gdyby nie to, że jestem wampirem i jako taki dysponuję raczej zbyt dużą ilością czasu by przesiedzieć na tyłku całe stulecie. Jako jedyny z rodziny, poza Carlisliem i Rosalie studiowałem medycynę i jestem niemal odporny na zapach ludzkiej krwi. Urodziłem się ponad sto lat temu i od tamtego czasu ani przez chwilę nie przestałem wierzyć w ideały Carlislie'a...

Pierwszy dzień w pracy upłynął mi pod znakiem załatwiania niezbędnych formalności, rozmowy z dyrektorem szpitala i miłymi pogawędkami z kilkoma raczej zapatrzonymi we mnie pielęgniarkami. Większość przebywających tutaj pacjentów spędzała dzień na leżeniu w łóżku, bądź ciągłym chodzeniu po korytarzu od rana do nocy. Uwarunkowane było to stanem psychicznym, emocjonalnym, ciśnieniem, lekami... Powodów było wiele, ale i tak żaden psychiatra nie wiedział, co dzieje się w umyśle pacjenta: ich tok myślowy już dawno zagubił sens i spójność charakterystyczne dla osób zdrowych. Pocieszało mnie to, że żadna z osób, jakie spotkałem nie wzbudziła we mnie pragnienia krwi, byłem już chyba wystarczająco silny by móc uczestniczyć nawet w transfuzji krwi, chociaż akurat na psychiatrii nie powinienem mieć z nią zbytniej styczności. Ordynator oddziału był zażywnym, starszym mężczyzną, którego czoło zdobiły liczne bruzdy, zaś jego włosy gdzieniegdzie błyszczały już siwizną. Poklepał mnie po plecach z nieco irytującym rechotem i życzył mi miłego dnia. Spojrzałem na zegarek, dochodziła siedemnasta, czyli koniec mojej zmiany – aż dziewięć godzin zajęło mi załatwienie wszystkich niezbędnych dokumentów, odbycie kilku kluczowych rozmów i dowiedzenie się gdzie, co jest.

Miałem właśnie wyjść przez drzwi w żelaznej ścianie oddzielające oddział od reszty szpitala, otwierane sygnałem elektromagnetycznym, gdy do moich nozdrzy doszedł oszałamiający zapach, był on zaskoczeniem do tego stopnia, że musiałem schwycić się żelaznego pręta drzwi by nie upaść. Upaść – ja, wampir... Dobre sobie. Zapach docierał do mnie ze wszystkich stron osaczając mnie niczym dziką zwierzynę, mnie najzdolniejszego myśliwego w całej mojej rodzinie! Nasuwał on na myśl łąkę pełną kwiatów, wyraźnie czułem weń kwiaty wiśni, różę, konwalię, niezapominajki i lilie wodne, Był tak głęboki, potężny niczym bezmierny ocean wciąż i wciąż obmywający moje zmysły porażając je za każdym razem. Usłyszałem zgrzyt i metal ustąpił pod moimi palcami, tak że idealnie przybrał ich kształt. W chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się z chrzęstem i wybiegłem na korytarz, wstrzymując oddech przeszedłem możliwie jak najwolniejszym krokiem do wind i zjechałem jedną z nich na parter.

Dopiero na ulicy odważyłem się odetchnąć, świadomy, że mogłem ich wszystkich tam pozabijać gdybym, choć na chwilę stracił kontrolę, gdybym... Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego jak głupi byłem ufając swojej samokontroli, na jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo naraziłem moją rodzinę. Co by się z nimi stało gdybym nie zdołał uciec, gdybym wziął jeszcze, choć łyk powietrza? Alice zdecydowanie oszalała skazując tych niewinnych, chorych ludzi na śmierć z moich rąk. Przysiadłem na ławce w parku oddychając tak głęboko jak tylko byłem w stanie, zdecydowanie ta sytuacja wymagała namysłu.


End file.
